THIS invention relates to a fishing aid.
It is generally acknowledged that the best form of bait for certain fish is live bait. However, the acquisition of suitable live bait is not always easy or economical. As a less preferred option, some fishermen will use a dead baitfish. Dead baitfish is generally less preferred because predator fish are usually not as attracted to dead bait as they are to live bait. Attempts have been made to design "bait swimmers" where the intention is to cause a dead baitfish to "swim" in the manner of a live fish but unfortunately none of the known designs has proved successful in practice at a variety of trolling speeds.
An even less preferred option is artificial bait, usually in the form of an artificial fish. While artificial bait of this kind may include the facility to give the bait the appearance of a live, swimming fish, artificial bait is expensive and not always successful, primarily because it does not have a natural smell.